


Alone At Hogwarts

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The boys are alone in the castle for the break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone At Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 mini_fest at LJ and posted originally [here](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/72985.html).

Sirius was beaming as he held aloft the tray. "Hot chocolate! Fresh from the kitchens of Hogwarts!"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "And what, might I ask, is it spiked with?"

Sirius frowned as he put the tray down on the coffee table they'd snuck into the common room. "Nothing, of course. Wouldn't want it to interact with Remus' you-know-what."

"Furry problem?" Remus asked sleepily from the couch. He smirked at them both. "Trust me, alcohol will not affect me or the problem."

Severus glared at Sirius who held his wand aloft at the words. "But I am unsure yet how it might affect the lastest test potion."

"You took it?" Sirius demanded.

Remus put his hand on Severus' thigh. "Of course I did. I trust that even if it doesn't work, Severus won't poison me. He's better than either Pomfrey or Slughorn when it comes to poisons and herbs."

Severus flushed and looked away, uncomfortable at the praise. Sirius pushed Severus' legs apart with a smirk and settled between them on his knees. "Aw, you made him blush!"

Remus chuckled and moved over on the couch so Severus was now cornered. Severus gulped and looked between his two lovers. "I cannot imagine how either of you would put such trust in me. I am not a master. I'm not even an apprentice yet!"

"I heard Slughorn is considering offering you an apprentinceship next school year," Sirius said. No matter how he might tease Severus or how worried he would be when Remus tested Severus' new potions, Sirius trusted Severus. He really was better than both Slughorn and Pomfrey when it came to knowing plants and herbs. In a matter of only a few years, Sirius believed that Severus likely would not even need to be an apprentice--his notebooks and school books were filled with notes, including several key ones that vastly improved a current potion or advanced others. In his trunk in the dungeons, he had several advanced books that were also beginning to fill with notes.

Severus squirmed, uncomfortable as always with compliments or attention. "Surely not. I'm not old enough for it."

"Used to be that one was an apprentice at eleven or even seven," Remus said. "Besides, you could do it, easily. You'll quickly surpass Slughorn and all those other masters out there."

Severus bit his lip. "I hope so. I want to one day be able to make a potion that will ease your furry problem."

"I bet you could find the cure for it," Sirius said.

Severus waved Sirius away. "Our hot chocolate is getting cold."

It wasn't, of course, but it was a good topic change. Sirius and Remus, both used to their lover, let it go and Sirius handed out the goblets. Remus sighed happily at his first sip. "Nothing so good as this."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and looked at Severus who nodded. Lucky for them, they had the entire house to themselves for the break. Sirius grinned darkly into his cup as he considered what exactly they could do that would prove that there were some things better than Hogwart's hot chocolate--even if it was dark chocolate with peppermint oil and cinnamon.


End file.
